Sacrifice
by AnarchAndAngyl
Summary: To save Stark's life Barton goes on a one way mission to get healing water from another universe. Dr. Strange won't have enoujgh power to bring him bafck. Cap and Bucky volunteer as well, since they have nothing to lose. They make the sacrifice. Avengers AU story with M rating due to sexual and violent themes/scenes. Cap, Bucky, and Barton with OC's in storyline.
1. Chapter 1

Sacrifice

By Anarch and Angyl

Chapter One

The trip through time and space, while disorienting at first, wasn't that bad, all things considered. The three of them knew that time was valuable and as soon as they got their bearings, Rogers, Barnes, and Barton set out to find the healing waters to save their friend Tony, who was waiting on the on the end of the portal. Steve immediately took the lead, moving towards a clearing off to the east. They were told that the portal would drop them close to the spring they needed, and this way seemed the most logical to him. "Keep an eye out, we don't know who or what to expect here." He cautioned his teammates as the muscular blonde started down the path. The other two shared a glance behind him and followed, flanking him on either side.

Barnes, the longer haired, scruffier one to Steve's right readied his rifle and scanned to the right, while Barton kept his bow at the ready while he looked left. All the while, keeping pace with their leader. Steve's instinct proved correct, as the path opened to a small clearing with a pond in the center.

The water was still, but it had a luminous blue glow and was emitting a very faint humming sound. Steve moved to the edge of the pond and knelt down to fill several bottles from it, submerging them completely until they couldn't hold anymore. He sealed them shut and turned to the other two to head back to the portal.

After a short jog, the three of them stood in front of it and looked to each other. "Last chance to back out, we send these back to Strange and we're here for good, no going back." Cap paused and looked to the other two, who nodded in agreement. "Send them." Barton confirmed and then looked to the portal, while Steve tossed them into the shimmering disc that hovered over them. When the third bottle was sent through, the portal wavered and slowly collapsed on itself, sealing and leaving them to their new surroundings. "Alright...now what?" Barton asked Steve as he raked his hair back with his fingers.

Before either three men realized what was happening, a large log hung horizontally swung down from the trees and knocked the men to the ground, dazed. In mere seconds they were on the men, binding their hands and subduing them. A tall blonde clothed in greens and greys help move them to a seated position. They spoke in a strange language that sounded similar to Gaelic but was not. "pwy ydych chi'n meddwl ydyn nhw?" the blonde asked the brunette woman standing upward over them. The brunette shrugged and flipped down from the tree branch she stood on with grace and ease. Once the three were lined up seated before her she watched them. Archers were trained on them if they moved too much. "Do you speak trade common?"

While the men were struggling against their bindings, They could plainly see that they were greatly outnumbered and caught dead to rights...Steve was completely unarmed, having left his shield to Sam before they left for this world. Their brows furrowed at the words being spoken among their captors. Steve looked to the blonde and nodded his head. "We can understand you, yes." He confirmed. He saw little merit in resisting right now, since it would likely earn them all arrows in their bellies. "If we were trespassing in your lands, we apologize, we're…not from here." He didn't go deeper than that, unaware how advanced these people might be. The brunette looked them over. "That's obvious. Why did you need water from the lake? We saw you take it. Are you part of the Empire?" Her eyes were narrow, it didn't hide her vivid green eyes. "If you try to run you will be shot." She waited for Rogers to reply. "And you are in the Sylvan lands. You are trespassing as you don't look like traders with a caravan. You look like mercenaries the Imperials use. "There was a soft growl to her voice at the mention of the empire. The blonde was moving down the line, looking the men over. She reached and tilted Bucky's head back by his hair to look up at her. Crystal blue eyes like the water looked to his. Her platinum hair was braided back to keep it out of her face. "pwy ydych chi'n meddwl ydyn nhw?" The blonde called to the brunette who was still speaking to rogers.

Steve shook his head. "We're not part of the Empire, and have no business with them. "We don't even know who you're talking about, as I said, we're not from here. The water was for a friend who was in dire need of healing. We didn't know we were trespassing, vf you let us go we will be off of your land as quickly as possible, we don't want any trouble." Bucky meanwhile remained silent, grunting just a bit when the other woman, the blonde, came to him and jerked his head upward by his hair. He looked up at her defiantly, buy once their eyes met, there was a certain sort of calm that came over him. She was beautiful, hauntingly so. And he wished desperately that he could understand what they were saying.

The brunette looked them over. "That's obvious. Why did you need water from the lake? We saw you take it. Are you part of the Empire?" Her eyes were narrow, it didn't hide her vivid green eyes. "If you try to run you will be shot." She waited for Rogers to reply. "And you are in the Sylvan lands. You are trespassing as you don't look like traders with a caravan. You look like mercenaries the Imperials use ". There was a soft growl to her voice at the mention of the empire. The blonde was moving down the line, looking the men over. She reached and tilted Bucky's head back by his hair to look up at her. Crystal blue eyes like the water looked into his. Her platinum hair was braided back to keep it out of her face. "pwy ydych chi'n meddwl ydyn nhw?"The blonde called to the brunette that was still speaking to rogers.

Steve shook his head. "We're not part of the Empire, and have no business with them...we don't even know who you're talking about, as I said, we're not from here. The water was for a friend who was in dire need of healing. We didn't know we were trespassing. If you let us go, we will be off of your land as quickly as possible. We don't want any trouble."

Bucky meanwhile remained silent, grunting just a bit when the other woman, the blonde, came to him and jerked his head upward by his hair. He looked up at her defiantly, buy once their eyes met, there was a certain sort of calm that came over him. She was beautiful, hauntingly so. He wished desperately that he could understand what they were saying.

"Are you thirsty?" The blonde asked Barnes releasing her grip on his hair. Her eyes stayed locked on his. "It's going to be a bit of a walk back." She looked to the brunette. The brunette nodded and looked them over. "She's right. If you need water before we head back speak up." She was clearly focused on Steve. "Where do you hail from then? What land is outside the Empire?" her head tilted curious to the answer. She looked to be about nineteen by estimation. The blonde and others in their twenties and thirties.

Bucky looked up to her and cocked his head to the side just slightly. "I... yes, yes I am, thank you. Walk back to where?" He asked her, stretching his neck a bit after she released him. Steve looked to the younger brunette. "Where are you taking us? " He ignored her other questions for now. If they were being imprisoned, he was prepped to do everything he had to in order to fight their way out. He already was starting to pull against the ropes again.  
"Brooklyn, right?" The third man finally spoke up. "They're from Brooklyn. And I grew up in Iowa...we're from earth." He said simply, figuring what else they had to lose at this point, especially since both of the others were starting to resist.

She frowned until Clint answered. Then she answered the question Steve asked her. "We're taking you the Rya. We're taking you home...to Avalon." She was clearly a bit surprised they didn't know. "You truly have no idea where you are. " There was an amused tone to her voice. Following the blonde's lead, she moved to take a sip as was custom to show it wasn't fouled. She then headed over to Steve and gestured to let him drink. The blonde had already done the same and was slow tilting the skin so Bucky could drink. She did it until he signaled enough. "Better now ci du?" she asked him. The brunette furrowed a brow and spoke to the woman. "wyt ti'n siwr?" The blonde slowly nodded.

Steve drank his fill and nodded his thanks.. "Avalon? Like the legends? Well...I suppose they wouldn't be legends to you all." Steve smiled at the brunette politely. " You're right, we know nothing about these lands. We were sent here by a sorcerer to retrieve some of the water...he didn't tell any of us about the land around it, or who it belonged to. We were just trying to help our friend."  
Clint frowned a bit, not agreeing with some of Steve's choice of what he was divulging already to these people. Meanwhile Bucky kept his eye on the blonde that was tending to him, remaining as passive as he could, but he couldn't help look her over.

The brunette moved to offer Clint water as well. "We are not going to harm you if you give us no reason. We're not bloodthirsty if not at war. You will see the Rya, the Lady, and she will read the waters and the way of who you actually are. She will now what to do next. Murne, cut their feet loose. " The blonde moved around in front of them. "If you kick me, I'll bite you. It won't be pleasant. " She watched carefully. Her hands were quick and comfortable with her long knife. She cut Barton's feet free first and waited to see if he needed help. "Please don't try to run and harm yourself. Our people are not known for missing with their bows."

Clint couldn't help but smirk at her response. "We're not stupid, you out number us at least five to one here, of what we can see anyway. You're not going to get much of a fight from us." He got to his feet and kept his hands in front of him, palms out to try and give as passive a stance as he could. The last thing he wanted right now was to accidently set them off and give them a reason to attack. Bucky and Steve both waited their turns and got to their feet with Clint. They were all facing each other and exchanging silent looks as they waited for instructions. "Thank you, for at least hearing us out." Steve said to the blonde. "We hope that the...Rya you said? Will be able to shed some light here."

Murne smiled at Barton. "You can talk! " she teased the quiet man. "There are about five more in the trees. You can play try to see them but will likely lose unless one moves, we blend nearly flawlessly. " She moved to Barnes next. once he stood from being free, she leaned in almost touching his neck but not. "I'll keep you safe." She quickly moved to Steve and released his feet. "There you go. Let the heading home commence. I'm tired of being in the Moors and just want a bath. The other woman, clearly in charge, nodded. she then made an odd whistling sound and there were responses from all the trees. "Home!" Her attention turned to Steve. "How are you retuning to your home when all this is resolved? I saw no boats at the river dock."

Barton gave the woman a slight smile. "Five of them you said huh?" He took a cursory glance around the canopy surrounding them. "There...there...there...there...and the last one might be too far back but I'll take your word for it." He looked to her after nodding in the direction of where the archers lied in wait.

Bucky looked to her and smiled, her close proximity already causing the hair to stand on the back of his neck for some reason. "I didn't think I needed protection."

The responses from the trees, sure enough came from the directions that Clint pointed out. Steve tensed a bit at the mention of returning home. "That's the thing. We have no home, not anymore. The water we sent back? we traded our lives for it, so that our friend would live. The price was we couldn't return to our world." the finality of the situation sunk in as he spoke it, this was his home now, for better or worse.

She paused and watched Steve. "You traded your life for his? All three of you? Are you brothers?" She began to walk with the group down the path that the men missed and was clear to them now that they were on it. Riaynne moved at a quick pace the average person wouldn't be able to maintain, but they weren't ordinary people. Murne glanced sideways at Bucky. "Not yet..." She smiled at him and tucked her hair behind a slim pointed ear. "You paid the price so it wouldn't come from his bloodline. That's noble."

Steve considered his words briefly. "In a manner of speaking, yes. In reality, He volunteered himself." he nodded to Clint. "I wouldn't allow him to leave by himself, and he." He then nodded to Bucky. "Refused to stay there if I was leaving too." He explained and picked up the pace along with the others. These people were extremely fit, though he supposed knowing the terrain also proved to be an advantage. Bucky smiled at her, the way she smiled at him felt just infectious to him and he caught himself doing it even when he didn't mean to. "Parts of it, I suppose it was...There's more to it than that, maybe after we meet with the...what was it again? Ria? we can talk more? I'd hate to give up everything and have us end up sent to be executed or something." There was a hint of playfulness in his voice, mostly because he still believed that execution could be a real possibility.

Murne giggled at him. "That's a Ria (Ree-ah). You are seeing the Rya (Rye-uh)." She pronounced the words slow and carefully so he could learn them. "I'm Murne and that's Riaynne, Ria for short." Her eyes met his and she smiled. "Have you committed treason, stole a person's bonded weapon, or harmed a child here?"

Riaynne listened to Steve while Murne was speaking to the two in back. "Brothers at arms then. I understand. We would do the same for each other in my Scatha. Well since the magpie Murne provided my name, what is yours? "She clearly spoke to Steve. "Seems fair...and reasonable to know one's name."

Bucky grinned as she pronounced the two different words. "Ok then, after we see the Rya." He corrected himself. "And No, i haven't, not that I'm aware of anyway." He had done some things that could probably be considered treasonous back on earth, but that was a different story.

Steve smiled as they seemed to relax, even if they were still being held at arrow point. "Reasonable indeed. I'm Steve, the longer haired one is James, and beside him is Clint." He revealed. "Brothers in arms, yes, that's a great way to put it. We've been through a lot together. Our friend we made the sacrifice for also is one of the greatest minds our world's ever seen, it would have been a blow if he were lost."

"Well if you have done none of those things you are not executable." she shrugged. "Worst you could get is a trial of arms and I don't think not being born here is cause for that. You'll like her. Everyone does. Though she has the sight so if she tells you something believe it." Murne nodded soundly. She then turned to finish the hike, now and again glancing and checking out James.

Ria nodded to Steve. "Odd names, but you weren't named by our people. What do you fight with? You appear to be unarmed. Are you not a soldier like you comrades at arms? " She continued the walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Sacrifice

Chapter Two

As they walked and talked the city finally came into view. It was above ground and built in the trees. Bridges connected different areas on various boughs. She paused. "Black guard and party of ravens coming inside." A man hollered and a large lift started to come down for them.

"Trial of arms sounds like fun." He smirked. "Looking forward to meeting her, and I'll keep that in mind." He smiled at her and watched as she sped up. Bucky sure didn't mind the view...and the scenery around them was nice too.

"I am a soldier." Steve confirmed. "I left my weapon behind, it was more, symbolic of my previous post. When I left, I gave it to a friend to take over the position. I'm capable enough with anything you put in my hands." The three of them all looked on in awe as they reached the city. Steve had never seen anything like it.

Clint let out a low whistle. "This just blows away any treehouse I ever build for the kids..." He looked on, eyes scanning here and there, not able to settle on one point, there was just too much to see.

Ria looked over to Clint. "You build houses? it's a sound trade, carpentry." She gave them a moment to look in awe. "It's over two thousand years old." She looked up admiring home. Then gestured for them to follow. Once on the lift she cut Steve and Clint free. "Marching you through town trussed would create a visual I wish to avoid for your sake." her eyes met Steve's a moment. They were a stunning color of green."

Murne moved to untie James hands. "Hold your temper and don't let any of the lords under your skin yet. Plenty of time to teach 'em manners after she grants you staying rights. No reason to make it harder than easier, aye?" They stepped on the lift last. Murne stayed much closer to James than was needed. They were heading for the large tree in the center that had amazing glass colored windows and carvings around the doors to inside. It looked like an oak the size of two redwoods.

"Not by trade, but I know my way around. This is way beyond anything I've ever built though." He admitted freely as he looked it over, then followed her as she gestured, flexing his wrists now that his hands were free.

Steve nodded his head. "Thank you, I'll see to it that you don't regret that decision." He looked and met her gaze. She still looked nearly a child, but she carried herself like someone many years her senior.

Bucky looked to her as she untied him. "My temper? Do I come off as the angry type?" He asked her, smirking a bit. "I'm not the one you have to worry about." He assured her and followed the rest to the lift. He could nearly feel the heat radiating off of Murne as she stood close by. After a few moments in the lift they looked on to the giant center tree and stared. "That our destination? That's by far the biggest tree I've ever seen...you could fit a Helicarrier inside of it." Clint murmured as they started out of the elevator

When it stopped, they began heading for the tree. There were only five around them now. People had come out to look at them as the word spread. Ria moved the group forward without pause. "First keep close and in our ranks for now. Second, what's a Helicarrier?" They approached the large wooden carved doors There were various animals carved in the carvings on the door. Bear, Boar, Raven, Wolf, Fox, and Drake were the animals. Ria called the same as when she approached the main gate. The large doors opened into the almost ethereal looking halls and stairs.

Murne took the moment to answer Bucky's questions they entered the main foyer of the Great Oak. "It's your eyes. You're a predator like all of us are. It's nothing to be ashamed of and part of how things work. You'll see. I don't mind it. I have no room to talk." She smiled at him affectionately now. "Later I'll show you around the great tree and other places if you like."

Clint and Steve both nodded. "It's an airship, the size of a small city." Clint said plainly. "But I have a feeling that my explanation probably didn't help you all that much."  
Steve looked to him and shook his head. "There's many differences between here and our old world." The doors opened with what looked far too smoothly for doors of that size.

Bucky had been hanging back with Murne as they talked. "Predator...I can't argue with that." He smiled at her. "I'd like that, let's make sure we make it out of here in one piece first though, right?" He kept close to her, already taking comfort in having her near. Strange, considering just a bit ago she was trying to maim him with a swinging log.

Ria listened as she guided them down the hall. She paused a moment to let them see the immense garden inside the tree filled with herbs and exotic plants. She nodded to Steve. "I am sure there are many differences. You will need to learn new things. The Guilds have all sorts of airships and machines and things. Our people keep a more natural aspect to things."

Murne giggled. "Stop being worried. You will leave the meeting room. The issue is will you leave banished from our land or leave permitted to stay." The blonde chewed her lip a moment. "If she lets you stay but not them, will you?"

While the others spoke, a redhead carrying a basket in leather britches and a red waistcoat walked over towards the group stopping at Clint. "So, it's true then are newcomers to the forest home. Traders?" Her hair was mussed and out of place from tending the garden and cutting herbs and flowers. "Beautiful isn't it?" Her green eyes were unnatural in color. When they met Clint's eyes a deep warmth spread through her. "I'm Moira and you are?

Steve nodded his head. "Learning is never a bad thing. We chose to come here, it would be wrong of us to not learn your ways." his head was on a swivel the whole time he was talking, taking in the splendor of the room. "This is beautiful... I've never seen anything like it before" he looked to her and smiled. Bucky sighed and smiled at her. "Not worried, I'm sure it'll be fine..." he looked to her, mulling her question over. "I don't know... I suppose I'll cross that bridge when I get there." he shrugged. Clint instantly looked to the sound of the voice, the red hair instantly catching his eye. "you heard correct...not traders though." he smiled at the woman. He nodded in agreement "Very, it's like nothing I've ever seen before. He had to look twice when their eyes met, something about her stuck out, but he couldn't quite place it." Clint, nice to meet you. " he smiled at the woman.

Ria grinned at him. "What do gardens look like where you are from? or don't you have them?" She sounded genuinely curious now. "I never thought them rare." She turned and seemed to look at it all differently. "It is beautiful, isn't it."?

Murne frowned and pouted a bit. "I don't like that answer. If she says you can't all stay you will? Yes?" Her eyes met his and that current with through her.

This time she didn't hide it. The flame haired woman smiled. "Clint, that's a unique name. Does it have a meaning where you come from? I'm Moira. Was your trip here difficult?"

Steve looked to her and blinked a couple of times. "We have gardens, I've just never seen one so...I don't know, elaborate before? " He smiled. "Not rare, just kind of plain...and yes, they really are, maybe I'm just so used to everything being so gray and sterile...I think I could get used to a little greener in my life." He said with a nod.

Bucky looked to Murne and withered a bit when she pouted. "Of course. I like what I see so far...both the land and... otherwise." He looked at her and smirked, a warm sort of tingle washing over him as their eyes met.

Clint chuckled and shook his head. "I don't know...I believe it was a relative of mine that my parents named me after." He felt at ease with her, there was a sort of innocence about her that appealed to him. "In some ways, yes, it was a hard journey, but I think I'm happy I made it so far."

Ria considered a moment. "I would be happy to show you around and help you get accustomed to things when the meeting is done." The was a small hopeful edge to her tone. "You'll need a guide for a bit." The woman's eyes seemed to brighten at the idea of being his personal tour guide.  
Murne's pale cheeks got a bit of color to them at the compliment. "I definitely can say the same." She swiveled back and forth at the waste. "After getting you settled and stuff, want to take a walk with me? We can go to the heights bridges where you can see all the city." She smiled and the heat in the room went up five degrees.

"It would be nice if you made the choice to stay here. I'm sure you'll have quite the list of those offering to show you around and help you learn our ways." Moira moved to hold the basket with two hands now. Almost as if finding something to do with her freehand.

Steve looked to Ria; a bit taken aback by the shift in her demeanor. It wasn't an unwelcome change by any means. "I'd like that, I'm sure there's a ton of things to see and take in around here, a guide would be great!" He smiled warmly at her and clasped his hands in front of him. "Do we wait for her to call for us or do we just walk in?"

Bucky couldn't help but smirk as he noticed Murne's cheeks flushing a bit. He nodded his head. "I'd love to actually, if we're going to stay here, I'm going to need a serious crash course in things going on around here, if only I knew someone who lived here..." He looked to her and grinned. "You don't know anyone who'd fit, do you?"

Clint felt the warmth washing over him and he couldn't help get caught up in it. "If I'm hearing correctly it may not be up to us...but If we're allowed to stay, I'd like to. " He looked to her and took a small step closer, the heat starting to grow. "What about you? I bet you know your way around here better than anyone, huh?" He smiled at her

Riaynne nodded. "Alright. Consider yourself with a guide. I have a gut feeling thing will work out for you here." For the first time she truly smiled at him. "We go to the meeting chamber. We should probably be on our way there soon. They'll have to give her a message we're here. Unless you wanted to look around a bit."

Murne got a childish grin and squealed a bit with glee. "I happen to know a certain blonde that would adore being that person, ci du." For the first time she let her eyes run over him. "This girl would definitely like spending more time with you."

Moira smiled and laughed softly, amused by something. "Are you asking if I'll show you around?" Before saying more, she licked her lips. "If you are, I would be delighted to accompany you around and show and explain things. "

Steve smiled. It was warm, and genuine. "I think so too. Aside from the whole log in the back and being arrested, it's been pleasant." He thought it over a moment and shook his head. "I do...but I feel like we shouldn't keep her waiting either. Send the message whenever you're ready." He confirmed, his nerves suddenly flaring up, both at the meeting, and the prospect of Ria being his personal tour guide, but he pushed both aside and collected himself.

Bucky laughed and nodded to her. "Is that right? Well if this certain blonde is that eager, how could I possibly say no?" He teased, watching her look him over. "You keep saying that. Ci du, what's that mean?" He asked her, hooking a loose strand of hair over his ear.

Clint smirked at the redhead and then nodded. "That's exactly what I'm asking. I don't know anyone else here, and well...I have a good feeling about you. If you're up for it I'd like that a lot." He looked to her, their eyes locking a moment and he felt that warmth again, just like before. It felt like your favorite blanket being wrapped around you fresh out of the dryer, and he found for the first time in a while...at the very least since Nat, that he didn't feel so alone.

Ria nodded. "I'll send word then in a moment. Might as well start now. The great staircase is right there opposite the main doors. It leads to the upper floors and lifts to them. There's over ten floors so it's important." She gestured to the ornately carved staircase.

"Oh...right..." Murne blinked as if just clicking he didn't know. "It means black dog. They hold a special place in our society. "She smiled brightly at him. "And...you can't refuse. I have to make up for hitting you with a log."

"Well then. seems we are in agreement. I'll be more than happy to accompany you and show you our land and ways." The heat was rising between them being so close now. Moira cleared her throat a moment. "I should go and get this in water before they wilt. You'll know where to find me when you done." Her smile was genuine as she walked away, looking back at Clint one more time.

Steve looked at the staircase and followed it up with his eyes. "Just a bit of a climb." He looked to her and smiled. "Is everything here so...grand?" he asked her. He looked back towards his team and noticed that they both have paired off with a woman. Bucky with the blonde form the woods, and Clint. Wait, Clint, really? He had to double take at him, he was smiling and didn't have his murder face on. He wasn't used to it anymore, but it was a welcome sight.

Bucky grinned. "Black dog...Alright, I can live with that." He smiled at the blonde, then laughed. "Trust me, I wouldn't have said no... I guess showing me around would even things for the log." He looked to Steve looking up at the stairs. "Is that our next stop, all the way up there?" He asked her. "Glad I worked out before breakfast."

The archer chuckled and shook his head. "Seems so, yeah." He smiled softly., basking in the warmth rolling off of her. "I'm looking forward to it." He said earnestly, and his smile spread wider as hers did. "I'll head right back once we're finished." He stood there and watched as she left, their eyes meeting a final time as she looked back. And then he turned and saw Steve looking at him. He moved to join the group and dismissed the quizzical look Steve was giving him. "What?"

Ria shook her head. "No, meeting hall and the feast hall are this way. You'll be here a good deal of the times for meals. Mrs. Fitz is a Boggan and thinks it's her job to feed the entire world. Don't try to stop her from caring and making things you like. Boggans ire are legendary. "She smirked and started to lead them towards the meeting hall.

Murne looked at Clint a moment and the smile. "Oh...my..." She just returned her attention to James. "Promise...i will fully make up for it and make you happy it happened even." Like a small child she held up crossed fingers for a promise. "I want you to like it and want to be here."

Somewhere in the upper chambers a very rushed Rya was getting ready for a meeting. She couldn't stop smiling. She didn't even flinch when they combed her hair straight and put the tall coronet on her head. There was no doubt the others would get to the meeting room first, but she wanted to see him again, so there was no being slow. Ms. Grace thumped her hand. "Child...ye can't act too eager or he'll think he's got the upper hand. Ye have to make him want to chase you." The older woman admonished like her own child.

Steve chuckled "I ...don't know what that is, but I'll be sure to say thank you. Not much of a stretch anyway if she's dead set on feeding us things we like, right?" He started to follow her and waved for the others to do the same. "So, what is up there then? That's a heck of a climb." He asked, as they started the walk to the meeting.

Bucky grinned. "I'm beginning to think it's already worth it, aside from that it's been nice...and I wouldn't have you owing me so I suppose it all works out in the end." He started behind Steve and Ria and looked to her. He couldn't explain why he felt so at ease around her, considering this whole situation should have him on edge. New surroundings, cut off from any support, they were truly on an island and everything hinging on this meeting, but he felt nothing negative, as if this was the plan all long and was going smoothly.

Once he finally couldn't see Moira, Clint looked up and realized that he was getting left behind. Clint cursed under his breath and jogged to catch up to them. Luckily, they hadn't gotten far, but he hated lagging behind, which was no small feat when you're working a long side enhanced soldier. He always had to work harder to keep up, but he liked it like that, it kept him sharp. He was eager to meet this Rya and be done with it all so he could get back to the red head he'd just met and see more of what this place had in store for the three of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Sacrifice

Chapter Three

Ria shrugged. "Library, practice chambers, armory, quarters... I told you there were lifts after the first staircase. No one actually uses the stairs" She led them past the large feast hall. Then through a small meeting area into the actual meeting room. There was a table with multiple chairs surrounding it. There were chairs for each clan's head, circled there was Raven, Boar, Bear, Wolf, Fox, and Dragon. There were then the four elders' chairs. At the far head of the table was what looked like a small throne on a raised landing. Dragons were carved into it, and appeared to have dragons crawling up the arms and back. "Feel free to take a seat in any of the unmarked chairs." Riaynne instructed the group.

Murne moved to flop into one of the chairs. She looked tired for the first time. Sleep loss had brought circles under her eyes. "She won't be long, never is. Has a funny thing about not making others wait long."

Steve looked behind them...he couldn't explain why he was so fixated on the stairs, but he had more important matters to tend to right then. He followed her past the feast hall and stole a glance on the way into the meeting room. It looked very similar to what he'd seen in so many SHIELD facilities, just more, wooden, warmer feeling, almost cozy if their future wasn't at stake. He took one of the nearest seats that he was able to, the first unmarked one he noticed.

Bucky looked to Steve and then to Murne, and made a snap decision to sit next to Murne. He looked to her and saw the exhaustion on her face. "You look beat... you know we don't have to do this whole tour thing today if you're not up to it." He offered, suddenly concerned for the girl.

Clint came in last and took the seat opposite Steve. he was distant ever since the meeting with the girl at the garden, but not in his usual way. The man's head was just in the clouds, which Steve took notice of. " You alright Barton?" He asked him, arching a brow. Clint had to shake himself out of it and look to Steve and nod his head. "Yeah...yeah I'm good...lot to take in I suppose." He deflected well, he thought. but Steve didn't look completely convinced. "Right..." He gave him a sideways glance and sat with his hands clasped while they waited.

Ria leaned on the table near Steve but didn't sit. "I apologize for her current Huntsman. He's a horse's ass. As she has no consort, a contest is held every year in spring to see who the huntsman will be. It's more a guard role than her confidant and most trusted due to the circumstances. " She shook her head clearly not liking the man who held the position now.

Murne shook her head. "There are a few places I want you to see before dinner. Then I may bathe and catch some rest." She smiled at him. "You're kind and sweet to me. Thank you." She acted like it was unusual. Just then the door opened and two guards proceeded in and to take spots by the door. A man with a gorgeous longbow on his back slung, entered next and moved to the right to take up a place

Steve looked up to her and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind...it's these two I would worry about though." He nodded to his friends on the other side of the table. "You got the level headed one." He deadpanned. "What sort of con-" He was cut short when the guards opened the door and announced the Rya's arrival.

A young boy came in just ahead of the woman in the blood red and golden trimmed gown. It was definitely medieval in nature but different. There cut outs on the side where her waist showed. Also, it was sleeveless on one side, showing one arm. The arm had a red birthmark of a dragon on it. She moved to take her seat at the head of the table. The boy called "Hear ye ... The Red Dragon and Rya of the unified clans, Moira Pendragon." She nodded and looked at them all gathered before her eyes finally resting on Clint's.

Rogers had to look, and look again. She was stunning, for sure, but she also bore a very strong resemblance to the girl Clint was talking to earlier. Who also bore an uncanny resemblance to Natasha, Steve noticed, and that's when it all made sense to him.

Bucky smiled and went to reach for Murne's hand, just a simple squeeze of reassurance, but when the doors opened, he snapped back to his seated position and waited for everyone to enter, never touching the woman's hand.

Clint appraised the guard first briefly, and then the moment he saw the flash of red enter the room, he felt the heat building again and there was no mistaking who it was. His head was spinning, she was just tending to the plants not a moment ago and now she's...the Rya? Their eyes met and it felt like he swallowed a glowing ember. He was taken completely off guard and had to collect himself briefly, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her either. The gown looked absolutely exquisite on her, he found her attractive even before, but now, it was almost literally breathtaking. for him.

Moira's green eyes were ablaze with a deep green fiery color. She looked around the table. The man next to her turned and asked, "Which one would herself wish to interrogate first?" Moira sighed. "Speak with, Lidden, we speak with newcomers. we don't interrogate them for no reason." She looked to the men a moment, apologetically. "Forgive my huntsman. He is a bit eager with protecting myself and our lands," She then looked to Clint more than anyone. "You found me off guard earlier coming back from the garden with some herbs and flowers, though i enjoyed the conversation and meant what i said. I still very much would enjoy showing you around." The man next to her glared daggers at Clint instantly at the rapport between him and the Rya.  
Before Clint could answer, Riaynne commented. "Rya ... we would like to bring forth three visitors from beyond our lands that wish admittance to our lands. They're here for you to read the flames like we receive at birth and see what they reveal. Also, so that you may ask anything you need know from them of their intentions and past." Ria nodded and moved to the Rya's throne. "Will you consider their need for such?" Moira nodded and gestured for Ria to bring the silver bowl to her right. Ria fetched the bowl after filling it with water. "Who shall go first?"

The three men looked to each other and without saying a word, they all knew that Clint was going first, he already had time with the Rya, even if he didn't know it. Maybe it would play into their chances favorably, seeing as how she's already taken a liking to him. "I'll Go first, Rya." He looked to the other women for some sort of instruction. Should he stand? wait for her signal? Was he supposed to address her differently? Protocol like this was never his strong suit, but while he felt out of place, one thing he didn't feel was nervous. He inhaled slowly and waited for further instructions, though he made it a point to look directly at the Huntsman impassively, He didn't intimidate Clint, and he wanted the man to know that for some reason. Steve and Bucky sat and remained silent, watching intently to see what was expected of them Steve saw the stare down and braced for a confrontation of some sort, noting where the exits were if the situation suddenly turned bad.

Moira considered asking him to go last but saw no point to prolonging the inevitable. "please come closer. I'll need you to place a few strands of hair and one drop of blood in the water please. From that I can read you." She nodded. "Why did you volunteer to come here? " Her eyes looked him over from top to bottom now.

Clint stood up, and moved closer to her, the heat building even now. He looked to the HUntsman and slowly unsheathed one of his swords partially, not enough to draw it or threaten, but just enough to expose part of the cutting surface. he nicked his finger on it and let it fall back in its sheath. He then squeezed the drop of blood forming at the cut into the water. And then yanked a few strands of hair out of the back of his head and twisted his fingers to let the hair fall into the bowl. He could feel his eyes on her, and could tell where her eyes tracked. He clasped his hands together in front of him. "Our friend, and brother in arms, Tony Stark, suffered grave injuries in battle. Our sorcerer told us of your spring and its ability to heal, and asked for the volunteers. I lost my family, and my best friend. I felt like there wasn't much of anything left for me there. If me leaving and making a new life somewhere else would give him his life back, I felt it a fair trade." He kept his eyes on her the entire time he spoke, his words came slowly, clearly, as if he was thinking of each individual word as he went.

Moira leaned forward some, the heat raising between them "How did your family perish? How did you best friend?" Her voice was neutral but still welcoming to Clint. She memorized every feature of his face as he waited. "You aren't seriously going to let these men stay, they could be killers, vagrants, mercenaries for the Empire!" Lidden looked to the Rya. She looked back. "Master Lidden if i want your opinion, I'll give you what to say ahead of time so you don't foul it up." Her gaze returned to Clint. She gestured for the bowel.

He dreaded both of those questions, but he knew they were coming. Even the heat he felt between them couldn't diminish the dread he had coursing through him. "My family was killed by our arch enemy. He came to my farm, looking for me. When I wasn't there, he took out his frustration on my family, he...he slaughtered them all, my wife, all 3 of our children, even the animals." he had a dark expression on his face now as he relived that day in his head. " As for my best friend... We were on a mission to retrieve a stone, a powerful relic to fight our enemy and put an end to his tyranny. Part of the bargain with the stone's keeper was one of us had to die... Soul for a soul, he said." his hands were trembling at the recollection." I tried to be the one... We fought, tooth and nail against each other, trying to spare each other's life, but she finally got the upper hand, and threw herself off of a cliff. " he paused and looked away from her gaze, the green of her eyes reminded him too much of Nat...everything about her did, her hair, the way she carried herself, it was painful looking at her while he told this tale." She gave her life so I'd still live. " he said finally, then blinked a couple of times before he looked back to the Rya.

"Who was th1is adversary?" Moira pronounced every syllable with clarity. Her eyes turned a deep jade green. "If there's anything left you love?" Moira's voice was still.

Clint looked at her and took a breath. "Thanos... His name was Thanos" he said softly as he looked to her. "I don't want to say no, because I don't want to believe I'll never feel that again... But right now, no."

She growled the name. "Thanos... the mad Titan, you say. He attacked your world outside the mists. What item or relic did he seek? "She began stirring the bowls contents with her finger.

"There were 6 stones. Combined they gave him unlimited power. He killed so many people..." he looked into her eyes. "He had them set into a gauntlet."

"The titan took over the empire. When he did, he began conquering all the lands. When he does, he murders half of their people." Moira paused. "Let me see what the flames say "She stirred bowl. After a moment, the items in the bowl caught flame. "You will find the important things you always wanted. There is a reason for you to have come here". She looked deeper in the flame. "You will make a choice from emotion that is pivotal to events in the future. Your choice will define lives to come. You need to be careful. There is a shadow of hatred over you. Someone does not want you to succeed at the things you feel you need to do ". The flames burned out and there was nothing left in the bowl. She looked. up and fought the urge to comfort him.

Clint nodded his head. "Yes, half of them, I see he got around.". He watched her as she tended to the bowl. He heeded her words carefully, committing them to memory as best he could, watching her lips as she spoke her vision. Once the flame burnt out he looked back to her and nodded again" Thank you Mo-" he cut himself off and corrected" Rya, for the vision." he Looked back her a moment, letting the heat flow between them, calming him, before he took a step back and returned to his seat, the words still echoing in his head.

A clear smile formed on her lips as he almost used her name. "You May use my name except at formal functions. ". The glare Clint received from the huntsman, most would have found intimidating and chilling. Moira never took her eyes off Barton. "Who is to be next to Answer the same question to start."

Clint nodded, unsure if this was considered formal or not. He could feel the man at her side giving him a death glare, and he looked to him. Eyes meeting his, almost as if he was daring him to try something. He's stared into the abyss far too many times to have a man intimidate him at this point in his life. Steve and Bucky looked to each other and Bucky then nodded. But before he could speak up, Steve stood up. "I'll go next, Rya." he volunteered, then stepped closer, much like Clint did. He assumed what would have been a parade rest position, were here still in the army. Legs spread apart about shoulder width, hands behind his back as he waited for her questions.

Moira turned her attention to Steve almost reluctantly. "Put your hair and blood in the bowl. "Why did you volunteer to come here?" Her gaze moved to Steve's eyes.

Steve followed suit, pulling out a few strands of hair, and pulling a small pocket knife out of his pocket, pricked his finger and let it drop into the bowl. He looked down at it a moment and then back to Moira. "First and foremost, I didn't want Clint to come alone. He was in a dark place for a long time, and I feared that he was making the decision for the wrong reasons." He sighed. "And also, because I felt like my work was done. I'm...from a different time, our world isn't my world anymore, so I felt like maybe if I left, I could get back closer to a world I fit in better." He never admitted that out loud to anyone, but he felt it important to not omit anything.

She listened carefully. There was a difference in how she watched Steve versus Clint. "What darkness did you fear for him?" Her head tilted some as she leaned forward. "Explain"

Steve glanced to Clint a brief moment. " After he lost his family...he was different... violent, he went away for a time and did... some things that I'm sure both of us would like to forget. I didn't want him to lose that part of him that I remembered." He looked back to Clint, giving him an apologetic look, it felt like it wasn't his story to tell.

The Rya didn't hide her interest in the matter, but she let it drop Lidden did not. "Your grace, he is a murderer and violent so badly his own companions state it. You can't ignore that!"

Steve turned his attention to the man now and looked at him coldly. "If you saw and had to bear half of the burden placed on him, not only would you understand, but you'd have crumbled under the weight. We all have our crosses to bear." He looked back to Moira "My apologies...Despite everything he's gone through, I'd trust him with everything I have...I've already trusted my life to him in coming here."

Moira listened to Steve intently. Lidden responded just as coldly. "You know nothing of the cross I bear. I suggest you keep that in mind, that you are an outlander." With her left hand, the Rya signaled enough. "There are choices and complications Huntsman Lidden insists on dealing with as well. But that is not what we are here to discuss. "You fought the mad Titan, as well? Did you win?"

Steve nodded his head, saving his retort for Lidden for another time. "We did...It was a hard-fought battle and took all of us nearly to the brink, we weren't without loss, but I can stand here and say that Thanos is no more. I watched him turn to ash with my own eyes" He confirmed.

"Thanos in your space and time is gone. You came through the mist however. Here he is controlling the Empire and trying to conquer lands. If you stay, you will have to fight him once more. Are you ready to go to that brink again if he attacks here?" Her tone was dead serious.

The realization of what he was being asked sunk in. "I've never backed down from a fight in nearly 100 years, I don't intend to start now." His voice steady as stone. "Whether we succeed or die trying, I can't say, but either outcome won't be because we didn't do everything in our power."

Moira nodded. "Then we will see what the flames have to say for you, if you remain here in Avalon." The red-haired woman stared into the fire. She seemed nearly entranced as she spoke. "Conflict comes for you. You will find something that needs correcting but is beyond the Dragon's sight. You must tread carefully to get what you desire, if you are to obtain it." The hair and blood went up in the flames. "That is all i see for the moment."

Steve watched her go into her trace and listened as she spoke. He lowered his brow at the words, not quite understanding, but he nodded his thanks all the same. "Thank you Rya, I will consider your words carefully" He glanced back to Lidden and then returned to his chair. He looked to Clint neutrally and figured there was going to be a discussion to take place afterwards.

She nodded. "You will understand them when you come to those choices." Her gaze then moved to Barnes. "And you Ci du, come forward." Moira used the same name Murne used for him. "It's your time to hear things you truly already know." A soft smile crossed her lips. "Hair and blood just like the others. Why did you make the sacrifice to come here?"

Bucky rose and met her like the others. He pulled out a large knife from his belt and did as the others did, cutting his finger, and plucking hair from his head to drop into the bowl. "A few reasons. I come from the same time as Steve, we grew up together, fought together, but took separate paths. He stayed on the right side, I was taken and forced the other way, I did a lot of bad things to a lot of good people, but I wasn't in control of myself. They used me for their own gain. Steve helped me see the right path again." He paused to let his story sink in a bit. "So, my reasons are much like Steve's, our world left us behind in a way. Because of the things i was forced to do, I'm still looked at as a murderer to many people, even some of our former comrades. I thought it would be better to leave, and start over somewhere else instead of try to fix what will always be broken. The man we left to save...two of my targets were his parents, I felt like I owed him this much. And finally, Steve is the only person that ever saw the good in me, if he was gone, I had no reason to stay, so I followed him without hesitating.

'You carry death with you, but you know that... don't you? That there are parts of you that can't be undone merely controlled and aimed." Her gaze seemed to be looking through him. "are you prepared for me to look deeper?"\

Bucky nodded his head. "I'm ready, do what you have to." There was no backing out, he looked to Murne just a moment and then back to Moira.

Murne watched him closely. Her eyes met his and she gave a simple nod of support. Once he turned, she tensed and dug her nails into the table. The Rya watched the exchange. She didn't draw attention to it but noted the connection between the two. Stirring the bowl, the hair and blood flamed up as with the other two men. Leaning forward she stared into the flame. "You were taken... pieces... not allowed to have a full past. Ice...you were trapped. Now you are running from yourself. The ghost of what you did and were haunts you still. You haven't accepted death is part of the balance to things." Her brow furrowed. "There will be conflicts. One you will have to disobey your friend's judgement. Another... you will have to let go of who you were and understand who you are if you are to truly pair with another." The flames abruptly went out. Moira blinked and seemed tired now. "You are not what you have done but what you will do, never forget that Ci du." She gave him a moment to respond and then head to the table.

Barnes let the words sink in He held on to them, turned over in his head, and nodded his head. Her assessment was accurate, he admitted to himself. "Thank you Rya, I won't forget." He looked to her a moment, and then went back to his seat, besides Murne. Truly pair with another...was that directed to he and Murne? It was still too early to predict, he thought, but he couldn't deny the attraction that was brewing there. with the reading of the three of them done, they all looked to the Rya expectantly for the next steps in the meeting.

"Going around, will each of you tell me what you have to offer if permitted to stay here? What do you offer to provide and can add for our people if you stay"? Her gaze started with Steve, moved to Bucky, and then settled on Clint a long moment. She could feel the heat brewing as soon as she looked his way.

Steve hated talking about himself. He didn't like having to talk up his abilities about anything, but if they were to stay it was necessary. "I don't have much in the way of a trade...I can fight, I can lead, and I don't ever back away from a task that needs to be done. Whatever is needed of me, I'll be the first to action and the last to leave." He wasn't sure what else was expected of him. "I fully intend to integrate as best as I can if this is to be my new home, I've settled into more foreign environments than this before."

Bucky followed him. "I know how to remain unseen. Blending in was part of my tasks most of the time. I can handle myself in battle. I had to spend a lot of time alone and on the move, I won't be a burden on anyone. "

Clint waited until Bucky was done and cleared this throat. "I can hunt and track. I built my farm with my own two hands, wood working isn't an issue, nor animal handling. I can slip in unnoticed and gather information when needed, and I'm not a bad shot with a bow." He smirked at Moira a bit. "I think we can all be assets to your people if we're allowed to stay."

Moira looked around the room "One year from today. I give you one year to decide to take the steps to be one of us, or to realize you do not wish to be and to leave. James will work the Black Guard. He will stay a ci du to learn to integrate as one. Riaynne, my cousin, leads them." Ria glanced and nodded to Bucky. "We can speak later." Moira continued, "They are my personal unit." Her eyes slowly moved to Steve. "You will train and learn how the enemies here fight and how we do. When Master Ewan decides you are fit for duty, I have a specific assignment for you, provided my huntsman agrees." Lidden interjected "I won't". Moira turned to Lidden and smiled. "And in two weeks you may not be huntsman after the trials of skill." Her eyes finally settled on Clint. A long moment passed. "You will take the next two weeks to train, get adjusted, and decide what you want to do. There are changes and choices on the horizon you will have to make. You shouldn't have too much time learning basic things. A little bird told me that you have an exceptional guide lined up to help." Her face couldn't help but get a soft smile when looking at her. "Tomorrow we will have a feast in your honor and welcoming you. You will reside in a chambered quarter on the second floor of the great iron oak. I presumed together would give you some comfort. Ms. Riley will be along tomorrow to see what your measurements are to find and make proper attire for you. I presume you are all in your armor from where you live." As much as she was speaking to the group, her gaze stayed on Clint.

The three men looked to each other a moment, letting it sink in that they were to be separated in duty. While not an earth-shattering development, it seemed a bit sudden considering they had been on this world only a few hours. They had a year to decide if this was home or not. Steve looked to her with a puzzled expression. "Forgive me if I'm speaking out of turn here, but these all seem like fairly lofty positions, especially for...outsiders, as your huntsman put it." He looked to the man a moment and then back to the Rya. "I'm sure your confidence in us won't go unfounded."

Clint kept his eyes on her the whole time. Two weeks, she was giving him the time to train for the competition before she assigned him. If he was to be guided by the Rya herself, he was certain that was going to ruffle feathers, but he felt up to the task and then some. If it meant more time closer to her, he would have done just about anything, he reasoned. "Is there any other business for us in the meantime?" He asked the redhead. "I'm sure we're all eager to start exploring and finding our way around."

"I have no more formal requests or duties. Now that you have been questioned and found that you may stay, is there anything any of you want to ask me. My life is a fairly open book. You will not offend me."

Ria nodded and narrowed her eyes at Lidden. "Why do you put up with Liddens' sour attitude still." Moira licked her lips and tried to hide her amusement. Lidden was not amused. "Someday you will have to be more polite in the Rya's and my presence, street whelp." Ria's gaze didn't waiver. "You ain't ever going to be above me to dictate what I do. Ye ain't ever gonna be her consort or even lover. She's got better taste than you!"

Moira gestured. "Enough! I am right here you know and capable of making my own choices. NOW i meant if the newcomers would like to ask me something. As you can see, i prefer openness and do not offend easily."

Murne put her head on the table as soon as Ria opened her mouth. "Here we go..." Murne whispered so only James could hear.

The men all looked to each other as the room seemed to devolve into chaos. James couldn't hide his expression when Murne whispered to him and he looked away to hide it form the others. Steve was the first to break in with something constructive. "As the Rya, I'm assuming you're what would be considered the chief, president, queen... you're in charge i here basically, correct? How long have you been in that position, and how did you ascend to it?"

Clint took a keen interest in Ria and Lidden's bickering, already seeing chinks in the huntsman's armor, which was like a piranha smelling blood in the water, he waited for Steve to finish his question and had a few himself.

Moira smiled and nodded to Steve, happy to stop the devolving anger in the room. "My Mother was Morgan le fey and ascended the High Chair when my grandmother Viviane passed. I've been ruling coming upon close to a hundred years. My mother passed and as eldest female child I ascended." She shifted in the chair a moment. "My mother was no always the kindest person to those that opposed her." She sighed. "The Rya is the head of all the clans, below that are the four elders who forsake having a clan to be an impartial advisor. The clan chiefs or lords run their clans after that. status beyond that is simple title and status with power on their own land only. They have no say in Avalon's ruling." She nodded he was correct. "And Murne... I don't know what bit of chaos you are up to, but stop it." The blonde looked up at the Rya. "I am offended... wait you're right, I'm not offended anymore." She smiled at the Rya.

Steve blinked at the information. "A hundred years?" He looked to Clint and smirked. "Remarkable, thank you for the information."

Bucky grinned at the two women's exchange, the light heartedness approach in which Murne used was a pretty stark contrast to his usual behavior, but if this was to be his lot in life now, he could certainly see changing his ways.

Clint looked to the huntsman and then to Moira. "You mentioned something earlier about a tournament for the huntsman position. What sort of competition is it?" He smirked; his motives pretty apparent from the beginning. For every sour look Lidden gave him, Clint was going to be determined to find a way under his skin.

"It's a competition of skill. There are various rounds archery, axe throwing, knife throwing, and hitting the clay discs that are launched. After that there is a final round between the two finalists which is anything short of actually killing one another." Moira's eyes met Clint's. "Before you ask, as I see where this is leading, yes you are permitted to enter. It is open to any who show up, as I have no consort to hold the position at this time." Murne giggled at Clint's question. She then looks to James. "This is going to be interestingl."

"And should you have a consort...the position goes to them?" He asked directly, his eyes meeting hers and holding there.

James grinned at Murne and shook his head. "You're going to be a handful, aren't you? Still up for that tour?" He asked the blonde and looked on at the banter between Clint and Moira. He certainly wasn't shy about his intentions and James looked to Lidden who at the moment looked as if he had the ability, he would have struck Clint dead where he stood. Steve seemed to be staying quiet at the moment, taking everything in and processing it, he looked across the room at Ria and gave her a small smile.

Ria glanced at Clint and then leaned a bit over the table to Steve. "He always this in your face with things? Or he just pulling Liddens feathers?"

Moira seemed to get a bit of a slight color to her cheeks. "If I had a consort then yes, that position defaults to them to serve as my advisor, confidant, and personal guard at all times. He may also make decisions in my place if i take ill or cannot. As is, the huntsman is my personal guard only." She watched carefully every move Clint made in order to discern his intention.

Steve looked to Ria and shrugged his shoulders. "Little bit of both maybe?" He truly wasn't sure what to make of Clint in the moment, he hadn't taken much of an interest in anything short of killing in a long time, much less a woman, or...political power?"

Clint watched her as she explained the position to him, his face betraying any emotion he had, and simply nodded his head. "Understood. Thank you for the information." He smiled at her and leaned back in his chair a bit. "Anyone else? Barnes? Steve?"

They both shook their heads and waited for his next move. Clint simply shrugged. and looked back to Moira "I guess that's it for the questions for now."

"Well then, it would seem I need to prepare for an outing, unless you have further need of me. I will leave the sorting of details between the five of you somewhat." She moved to get up from the throne. "Of course, I'll be accompanying the Rya." Lidden said directly to Clint. Ria rolled her eyes where it was obviously seen. "By the gods, Lidden. Do you really think that man trying to become one of us would let the second most important and treasured thing in Avalon get hurt?"

Murne giggled and nodded to James. " I promise things won't be boring, blue eyes."

Clint looked to Ria and smirked. "It's alright Ria, he's doing his job...while it's still his." He glanced to the man and gave a straight-faced look. "I can't fault him for that." He turned back to Moira and Lidden. I'll wait for you back by the garden, unless you had something else in store?" He asked the Rya.

Steve watched the whole thing with interest. Clint was certainly being up front about his intentions already, which was curious. He wasn't even sure himself anymore if he was genuine or just goading the huntsman, he just hoped he knew what he was doing. He waited until Ria looked back at him. "That offer for a tour guide still on the table?" He asked, smiling up at her.

Bucky chuckled a bit and nodded. "I have no doubt about that, things seem to move quickly here, less than half a day and I'm being considered for the a guard unit?" He smirked. " That...is a big deal right, and not some ceremonial position?"

Murne smirked, " Mm hmmm, we're the Rya's personal escort on the field and left hand to do things that could be dangerous to her or bloody. Come on blue eyes I want to show you a few things before dinner bells, and introduce you to the others." The blonde stood up slowly and stepped from the table "So as fun as watching Lidden get poked like he stepped on a porcupine, I think I'd like to show James around a bit and introduce him to some of the guard. If of course that's fine with you Ria."

The brunette nodded. "Make arrangements for him to get gear and things he will need to learn, since you're headed that way." Ria nodded to Steve. "I'm good to go if you are. We can come find your room once they set it up. There aren't that many that have more than one bedroom here."

Moira rose slowly and moved to step down. "Meeting at the garden would be fine. I just need to change and put this away." she gestured to the crown on her head. "I'll be quick about it." She smiled at Clint once more, seeming to become less formal by the moment. "Your grace, I need to object." Lidden protested. "Noted, now come on Lidden." Moira sighed at the huntsman.

Clint smirked at the way she dismissed the huntsman and then started for the garden, after she left, stopping only a moment to look back at his friends. "I promise, I'm not going to hurt him...much." He smirked and went back through the doorway.

Bucky listened to Ria and Murne, noting that Ria was technically going to be his "boss" for the time being. "So partially a business trip too hm? I can live with that." He smiled at the blonde and stood up, moving to pull her chair out for her. "Ready if you are, looks like we're all pairing off so let's leave Steve and Ria to their own devices for now." He looked to his friend and gave him a sideways smirk.

Steve then got to his feet to join Ria. "I'm ready, it doesn't appear that they gave us much of a choice anyway." He said with a smile. "That sounds good to me, what did you have in mind? I know Murne mentioned dinner bells, so I'd assume we have some time to kill before then?"

Ria nodded. "We should go before the Rya ropes me into business as well." She got up and waited for Steve around the table at the large oaken doors. "What interests you most at the moment, landmarks, sights to see, or the actual bustling part of the town? Mind you dressed like that you are going to attract attention." She grinned at him and opened the doors.

"OH..." She quickly called over her shoulder, "Harm a hair on my cousins head and I'll kill you Clint." Nodding she moved to head out of the room.

Murne laughed at Ria's very hollow threat. The pixie like girl then winked at Clint and grinned. "She's scarier than Lidden. I'd watch out." She stood up as James pulled her chair out. "Well aren't you being a polite gent. Awful kind for a man I knocked with wind out of with a log a few hours ago. "The blonde grinned at him.

Steve laughed as he followed her to the door. "As much as I'd like to see the sights, and the landmarks, it might be important to get a feel for the day to day things in town before learning history." He reasoned, realizing this was just as much an intel gathering opportunity for him as it was a pleasurable outing. He looked down at his suit and realized she was right. "I thought word already got out about us anyway?" He asked her and raised an eyebrow as they left the room. "Cousin? You and the Rya?"

The last two in the room now, Bucky looked to Murne and chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't doubt it...kind of a small feat though, he doesn't impress me much at all. " He smiled to her and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I have a weakness for pretty blondes." He grinned right back. "Lead the way if you're ready?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sacrifice

Chapter Four

Ria nodded. "My father and Moira's mother were half brother and sister. I'm off the Du Loch bloodline. Moira is a Pendragon. Clan is important to our people, as well and bloodlines. Being related to the line of Dragons is very important if you are. If you are, you may throw the sight or other gifts. They're the only bloodline and my bloodline that still throw blood arts at birth. Others get their gift during their naming rite." The woman led him through the back of the kitchen.

"Ye best' naught' be slinking' through me kitchen, Riaynne Du Loch. Blacker or not, I'll box yer ears." A gruff woman's voice sounded off to the side. The kitchen was filled with small folk Steve would have likely called hobbits, but Ria called them Boggans. "Just passing through Fitz." Ria called and moved to head Steve to the back door. "Mind the chickens as ye come out. Yes...I'm sure word spread like wildfire about your arrival. Gossip from the Big tree spreads fast. Everyone wants to know what's going on with who. As if they don't have enough to think about already."

Steve looked at her as if she said two heads. "You're going to have to break that down for me one day, blood arts? naming rites? What?" He smiled at her. "There's many things about this place that I'm going to need to have my hand held for, obviously...But I like it, everything's so new and fresh to me... again." He said as he followed her through the kitchen, the smells of everything cooking hit him all at once and made his mouth water. "Ok this is torture, when's dinner again?" He was cut off by the woman's yelling and he cringed at the threat. He watched curiously as the little folk worked diligently on preparing the meals, only to be escorted out shortly after. "Those were..." He shook his head. "Never mind." He chuckled softly. "So that put us...on the other side of the tree?" He asked as he looked around at his surroundings

"Look at you, finding your bearings. Aye, kitchens are on the south side. Had we gone through the meeting room and mapping room, we would have come out in the dancing hall and the door out to the east. Going through the armory and Memorial area leads out the west to the stables and then the roads." She waited for him to process that. "so... door north, kitchen south, armory west, council chamber east." She continued to lead him outward towards a long rope bridge. The ground so far below already it was hard to see. "Blood arts are like the sight Moira has. Gifts that are just in our blood and manifest sometime between birth and coming of age. The naming rite is when you actually take your name and become part of your clan. It's also where ye get your blessing from the god's or dragon's boon as some call it that follow the older ways. That's something we all get but different. Like I can take a lot of damage and heal up quick. Murne can hide in the shadows and not be seen. Ye get what the gods feel ye need."

Steve smiled at her. "I was in the army you know; you have to be able to orient yourself." He pointed out and processed everything she listed. "Door north, kitchen south, armory west, council east... got it. " He nodded and followed out onto the rope bridge, looking off to the side. "Wow...that's some drop, I didn't realize we were that high up." He paused as she went on to explain the blood arts. "Interesting...and should we join a clan, assuming we all stay, is it something that's bestowed on us too, or is it only people born into it?" He asked, genuinely curious about their ways.

Ria tilted her head. "If ye want a voice to speak and vote, then ye have to be in a clan. Most are born into their clan. Those that marry in or come along," she grinned at him. "Ye'll have to do three trials set by the Rya. If ye do ye get your naming rites. If ye don't ... ye try again next year in the fall. No limit to how many times ye try." Once on the other side of the bridge, she inhaled. Sense flooded with smells of food, pipe tobacco, spices, animals. "We're heading to the merchants knot. Ye need it, you'll likely find it here to be haggled or just bought for." Steve would notice the people whispering a bit and some starring and him and Ria.

"Little early to be talking marriage, don't you think?" He looked to her and grinned. The other side of the bridge greeted him with the sounds and smells that reminded him of some of the market squares in Europe when he was in the war. His eyes scanned in front of him at the myriad of stalls and shops set up. He had no money on him, nothing to barter with either for that matter. "Smells like I'm going to need to find a source of income...fast, because whatever that smells wonderful." He grinned as they strolled past, he noticed that as they passed, activity seemed to cease as everyone paused to look at them and talk among themselves. whenever he looked toward someone, he noticed they looked away. "Do I look that different?" He asked as he leaned in to whisper to her.

She laughed softly. "Look at them, look at me, and look at you. You tell me." There was a teasing tone to her voice. "I said OR come along... jumping to trying to take a lass' freedom already. Ye have more serious things to worry about right now. Especially if'n Clint's seriously entering the competition. He got fair odds?" Her green eyes met his. They were a dark and shaded green, not the jewel tones like Moira's were. "Rya seems to think so. It's why she's waiting on two weeks to place you. If he wins, she'll let him have some input. God's sake... Lidden has to lose this year. Ten years of his nonsense was 9 too many.

Steve did as she instructed and shrugged. "Ok, maybe the clothes do give me away." He said with a smile. "No, no marriage, not so soon, you're right, I've got a lot to juggle right now." He agreed. "Clint? What were the tests again? Archery, throwing axes and knives and clay targets?" He tried remembering as best as he could. "I don't want to sound too confident, but Lidden might want to enjoy his last 2 weeks as huntsman...Clint doesn't miss. Ever." He looked at her seriously. "You know what his code name was before we come here? We called him Hawkeye, for good reason." His eyes met hers and he found his lips pulling up again. "Sounds like the Rya has it all figured out then."

"Being able to see bits and pieces ahead of time to things does give her a bit of a clue as of how to put them to place." Ria smiled back at him as they walked around the various stalls. "We'll never know everything she sees. Moira claims they are merely possibilities of the current path she is on and all of us are on, that they are not set in stone." Ria glanced and him. She paused and booth something from one of the stands. After a moment she took a long piece of the venison jerky and then offered the other slice to Steve. "It's cured in whiskey, so the meat gets more tender." Pausing she looked up at him. "You seemed surprise at Moira's time leading."

"I suppose it would, yes." He grinned at her as the wove through the stalls, looking over the various goods and nodding his greeting at any of the folk who would actually look at him directly. "Sounds like a particular doctor that I used to know..." he mused while she bought the jerky. he took it and tore a strip of it off with his teeth. "Thank you." He said with the piece between his lips. He chewed slowly, though it didn't need much chewing. "Oh goodness... this has to be the best jerky I think I've ever eaten." He said honestly. "This is fantastic." He looked back to the stall and nodded his thanks. " Maybe a little... abilities like that are exceedingly rare in our world, but then we have things like, cell phones, and computers...technology rules the land it feels like." He looked to her, their eyes meeting again. " But not important, was a reason I left, right?"

She led him along further through the maze letting him see the people and hear the languages around him. There were lots of sylvan there, a few booths of Boggans or S1touts, "You didn't like those things. Mind you I have no clue what they are. Now you have me at a disadvantage." Ria was in no hurry to break his gaze when their eyes met. His blue eyes were like the calming pools on the forests edge where she'd found him. "Moira said there was going to be a feast tomorrow in your honors. We'll be eating good that night. Fitz will likely start roasting the pig in a pit tonight. My stomach is rumbling just thinking about it. Forgive my fascination with food. we were out for a week on a scouting run for the Rya. Field hunting not the same as a well-cooked meal at all. "

He followed her closely and tried to absorb as much as he could around him, but most of the language was foreign to him, the rest of his senses were working just find though... He looked to her when she brought up the things he mentioned. "I was frozen in a block of ice for 70 years. when they thawed me out, the world was very different...imagine what this town would look like in 70 years." he arched a brow at her and kept eye contact. "Your eyes are gorgeous, by the way. " he said casually, smiling softly. He was grateful for the change of subject and chuckled. "An army marches on its stomach, we always said. a feast is always good to lift the spirits."

"You said that they had a name for him ... Hawkeye. what were you called and James?" She asked then caught off guard by the compliment. "Thank you." She turned a touch red in the cheeks. "That's why Murne's age didn't faze you. You're about my age then. Though sounds like whatever spell didn't let you live out those years. You also mentioned making a wage. You'll have one once you start training to be a guard as Moira seems to think you will." Ria chewed her lip a moment. "I am sorry you went through those things on your world, but I'm glad your path brough you here, Steve." Ria smiled at him once more.

"They called James the Winter Soldier. And I was Captain America...America was the name of the land we lived in." He smiled wistfully. "How long do people live here anyway? Back there, I'd be at the end of my lifespan, but I'm only aged as a young adult because of the ice." They kept flitting about different topics and Steve tried his best to keep up. "I am too...it was time to make a new path. I think things are going to work out here, once we settle in." He smiled with her. "What else is there to see, other than staring at each other...not that I'd mind."

Ria blushed full on and turned to start walking again. "It depends om their bloodlines but anywhere for five or six hundred to well into the thousands. It also depends if they bathe in the water often, no not. The healing factor makes us live longer." She tried to avoid looking directly at him now but kept stealing small sideways looks. "Would you like to see the air gardens some farmers have?"

Steve noticed she was blushing and smiled softly as he followed behind her. "Thousands?" He asked, completely stunned. "That's amazing...i guess in that light, 70 years wouldn't be that long here. Is the water that protected, or is it a choice?" He perked up when asked about the gardens. "I'd love to! I want to see it all!" He said with a laugh, loosening up the longer he was with her.

"Seventy is well into adulthood. The waters of protected from outsiders, Imperials, and those wanting to foul them." She laughed seeing his excitement at the possibility of seeing more. "I can see we are going to have to do these walks in your off hours for a time."

Steve nodded his head. "So... seeing three outsiders taking water from there...I see why you reacted the way you did."

"We thought you might be Imperials. Some of Thanos' troops and such are odd and twisted. It was a possibility, but you aren't. So, we don't have to interrogate you nastily and worry about all those things. " She grinned playfully at him. "They're a few levels up. " Before they could move along, the bells sounded seven times from the great Iron oak. "Bells...means we should head back for dinner."

Steve shook his head, smiling. "Nope, just wanderers from another world, nothing to see here." He joked. "I'm glad it didn't take that turn; the log was painful enough. " He heard the bells and looked to her. "Great, because I'm getting pretty hungry!" He grinned and took the initiative to lead this time, remembering the way back

Twisting and turning she followed him back to the long bridge. "Youi do pic up on things quickly. " Once they reached the main bridge, she smiled at him. "Now let's see if you can get us back to the feast hall to find your friends and my scout." she laughs.

Steve kept glancing back at her, smiling as he did. "So, I 've been told." He said with a smirk. They crossed the bridge and Steve looked at the tree ahead of him. "Kitchen, south...ok I got this." He Nodded and started the journey back towards the tree. "You're a good guide, that's the only reason I got back in one piece." He looked to her and gave her a small smile.

Ria followed him, letting him take the lead. She had to admit the view behind him wasn't killing her any. The dark uniform he wore didn't hide much of his physique. "You're a fast learner, is the only reason you found our way back." She laughed as he led her through the kitchen and into the smaller dining hall.


End file.
